Dark Brotherhood
The Dark Brotherhood (also known as the Brotherhood of Darkness) is a powerful faction founded and led by former Dark Hunter "Conqueror". History Founding The Dark Brotherhood was first founded five hundred years ago, after the former ruler of Marzak and Dark Hunter "Conqueror" was somehow brought back from death. Wanting revenge on both the Brotherhood of Makuta for foiling his attempt to destroy the League of Six Kingdoms, and the Dark Hunters for his death at the hands of the Shadowed One, Conqueror, with the help of Mysa and "Frostbite", began recruiting various beings from around the universe. At roughly the same time, Conqueror was convinced to also use his forces to aid the Society of Guardians by that group's leader. Eventually, Conqueror made an alliance with Scar, the leader of a massive Zyglak colony, and Makuta Toxon. They have been secretly gathering more and more armies to unleash against their foes. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta Recently, Conqueror was approached by Mersery, a member of both the Order of Mata Nui and the Society of Guardians. He was convinced by the Mersion to use his vast and powerful legions to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta's attempts at universal conquest during their war with the Order. During this war, one of the Dark Brotherhood members, Makuta Toxon, was betrayed to the Brotherhood of Makuta by Gilvex, who had originally been working as a spy for Makuta Cordak. After his former allies found out he was working against them. He was lead into an ambush before being killed for turning his back on his fellow Makuta. His small army of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa were then brought back to the Brotherhood's side. Conqueror recently received word from Toa Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui, to send some of his forces to the same island Kevtho and Oksaki are protecting. This group of Zyglak, Skakdi, and Frostelus, however, ran into several Rahkshi and infected Rahi along the way, hindering their progress to the island, though eventually managed to make it and drive off the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces. Meanwhile, Gilvex managed to lead Conqueror and Scar into a Brotherhood of Makuta ambush. He later attacked Mysa and left her in a holding cell in one of the Dark Brotherhood's dungeons. After this, he began planning to assume command of the Dark Brotherhood due to the leaders' "mysterious" disappearance. However, Mysa managed to free herself, and eventually managed to free both Scar and Conqueror from the Brotherhood's grip, and the pair were put back in command. After this, Conqueror organized a search for Gilvex, who had disappeared shortly after Conqueror and Scar had regained command. However, they remain unaware that Gilvex was actually captured and killed for his treachery by his true master, Makuta Cordak. Shortly after this, Conqueror allied himself with the female Skakdi warlord known as Trakshee, making her one of the Brotherhood's ruling members in order to replace the loss of Toxon and his forces. Later, at the Dark Brotherhood's headquarters, Conqueror was approached by Mersery again, who asked Conqueror to meet up at the Society of Guardians' headquarters. Conqueror agreed, though decided to order Scar to retreat their forces from the war with Brotherhood of Makuta before departing, believing the Order of Mata Nui could handle things from that point. The Dark Brotherhood's forces have since retreated to locations that Teridax cannot locate them. Conqueror later made his way to the Society's base, where he and a number of other members greeted a large number of new recruits. Teridax's Reign The Brotherhood would continue to remain in hiding, as Conqueror instructed, well into the period Makuta Teridax assumed control of the Matoran Universe. Sometime later, Conqueror returned to his people after dealing with matters regarding the society. He was confronted by Scar, and the pair debated methods of combating Teridax, with Conqueror's strategies being accepted over Scar's. During this time, Mysa was recruited by the Society of Guardians for a mission, and traveled to the island of Stelt where she convinced a Toa of Gravity named Barionk to come with her and join a team intent of locating Makuta Verahk. Conqueror and Scar eventually began searching for their traitor, Gilvex, an investigation which eventually led them to Odina, where they discovered and recruited the Chimerite warrior Krahtek. Known Actions *Recruited members of various races into their armies. *Allied themselves with the Society of Guardians. *Struck out against numerous Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunter operations. *Killed many Brotherhood and Dark Hunter members over the centuries. *Aided the Order of Mata Nui in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. **Sent a large group of Zyglak, Skakdi, and Frostelus to the island Order member Kevtho and Toa Oksaki were defending. *Looted whatever weapons they could from Xia without the Dark Hunters' notice. *Organized a search party to locate Gilvex. *Allied with the Skakdi warlord Trakshee. *Withdrew from the war between the Order and the Brotherhood, and retreated to locations Teridax would be unable to find them. *Began a hunt to track down Gilvex. *Recruited Krahtek. Members Presently, their are only three known members of the Dark Brotherhood, with each of them commanding an army. These three members form the triumvirate that governs and commands the Brotherhood's forces. Below is a list of the active members: *"Conqueror" - Leader and founder of the Dark Brotherhood. Also a member of the Society of Guardians. *Scar - The leader of a massive colony of Zyglak that makes up the bulk of the organization's army. *Trakshee - Prime Skakdi warlord from the isle of Zakaz. Former Members *Toxon - A Makuta and former Brotherhood of Makuta member. Killed by his fellow Makuta when it was discovered he was allied with the Dark Brotherhood. Servants These beings are not actual Brotherhood of Darkness members, but serve and work with them: *Mysa - Loyal general of Conqueror's army. *"Frostbite" - One of Conqueror's lieutenants. *"Titan" - former Brotherhood of Makuta soldier who now acts as a lieutenant. *"Stealth" - A soldier who acts as a spy among the Dark Hunter's ranks. *"Warrior" - A former Pit prisoner. *Orek - Skakdi general of Trakshee's forces. *Reaper - a mysterious Dark Hunter. *Krahtek - a powerful Chimerite warrior. Former Servants *Gilvex - One of Conqueror's soldiers who was secretly working for Makuta Cordak and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Killed by Cordak when he learned of Gilvex's treachery. Armies The Dark Brotherhood is one of the most powerful factions in the history of the Matoran Universe, rivaling even the Brotherhood of Makuta and the League of Six Kingdoms in terms of power. The Dark Brotherhood has control over vast armies comprised of numerous beings generally despised by the rest of the universe. The group's armies are generally controlled by it's ruling members, though overall command belongs to Conqueror. The ranks of the Dark Brotherhood are very disciplined, and treachery is punishable by death. Due to this, members of the Brotherhood are required to be members for life. Current The three halves of the current army are controlled by members Conqueror, Scar, and Trakshee: *'Conqueror's Army' possesses great variety. Known beings who serve among Conqueror's ranks are Zyglak, Frostelus, Skakdi, Hordika, Zarak, and ex-Dark Hunters. *'Scar's Army' is made up of almost exclusively Zyglak; save for a few trained Rahi. *'Trakshee's Army' is made up entirely of Skakdi. These savage warriors come in large supply due to Trakshee's powerful position on the isle of Zakaz. Former *'Toxon's Army' was the smallest, made up of mainly Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Rahi wearing infected masks. Once Toxon was killed by the Brotherhood of Makuta, his armies became allied with the Makuta again. Trivia *Marzak, the homeland of Conqueror and the other Zarak, is one of the Dark Brotherhood's chief allies. Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Toa Hydros Category:Organizations Category:Society of Guardians